


Extra - For Science 1

by Queen_Kit



Series: Twinnish: Maul Edition [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, GFY, Gen, Kamino, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaminoans were commissioned to create clones for the war.<br/>These are their notes as they attempt to clone a human being for the first time.<br/>Clone Run Zero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra - For Science 1

**Author's Note:**

> *it is important to be aware that clones are tagged by CANON information, but their numbers have been changed for fic because of circumstances*

It was Year 0.  For the first time in the world, the cloning of another being was about to be attempted.

The Kaminoans are proud scientists.  They are the masters of cloning organs.  They are reclusive and exclusive, and Master Sifo-Dayas and his apprentice chose them to create their army.

They had fourteen years in which to complete the project and prevent the republic from drafting innocent citizens into the brutal war that he claimed to foresee.  They needed to learn how to create an entire being instead of a single organ, and they needed them to grow to adulthood quickly enough to be useful soldiers.

Research Facility 674 was dedicated to the process.  They would attempt to grow clones in the same manner as they grew organs.  If that failed genetic modifications may be able to achieve the end goal, but that would require more funds and study.

In the end, they never really got that far.

These are the research notes that remain from those nine years when The Project was running.  Much of the information the Kaminoans had was lost in the Year Nine Catastrophe.

\---

 

Genetic Sample for testing acquired.  Donor, Jango Fett, seventeen.  Donor is willing and able to return to donate more genetic material as trials continue. Donor is willing to return to assist in training clones in foreign fighting techniques if required.  Donor intends to use funds acquired by participation to finance entry into a career as a solo bounty hunter.

The consent forms have been signed and the project will start immediately.

\---

 

Clone 0.  Status: Failure.

Despite weeks of research and carefully following fetal and infant development ensuring that clone 0 reached developmental stage 1 at peak physical condition the infant failed to achieve any form of brain activity.  The clone was removed from life support after two months to allow testing to proceed to phase 2.

 

**Based upon Afan So’s Law of Creation, it is hypothesized that there must be two life-forms brought into existence at a single moment for life to be instilled within the flesh.  This hypothesis will be tested on Clone Groups 0.1, .02, and 0.3.  We have great hopes that this will solve the problem of cloned beings lacking brain activity.**

-

 

Clone Group 0.1. Two Units. Status: Scientifically Promising.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.1 was successful.  Clones were decanted simultaneously and both showed signs of brain activity and movement.

Clones were moved from the decantation tank into a tank prepared with Growth Serum Alpha 4.  Theoretically this should allow us to age the clones significantly, bypassing the problems of puberty to reach an age where strength is optimal for learning the art of war.

Both clones perished due to heart failure within hours of immersion.

-

 

Clone Group 0.2. Three Units. Status: Scientifically Promising.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.2 was 66% Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.  Only two clones showed signs of brain activity and movement.  The hypothesis is likely affirmed, but further testing will proceed.

Surviving clones were moved from the decantation tank into a tank prepared with Growth Serum Alpha 7.

It seems there is a problem with subjecting clones to growth Serum Alpha 4.  Both clones perished due to heart failure within hours of immersion.  Use of Serum Alpha 4 upon clones is suggested to be discontinued.

-

 

Clone Group 0.3. Two Units. Status: Scientific Confirmation.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.1 was unsuccessful.  Clones were decanted individually and both showed no signs of brain activity and movement.

-

 

**Accepting the Hypothesis of two, further groups of clones will consist only of even numbered units.  
We have received notice from depart H-74 that hearts are prone to growth complications.  It is noted that as an organ the heart is often left to rest for at least four months before being placed into growth.**

-

 

Clone Group 0.4. Four Units. Status: A Promising Failure.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.4 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

Clone 0-44 displayed an odd genetic disparity from other clones.  The clone has been culled in order to keep consistency of sample.

Clone 0-42’s behavior is very erratic. The toddler consistently displays aggression to handlers and behaves recklessly.  Clone 0-45 displays a disregard for its own mortality beyond that of its other companions.

Clones are to be rested for a period of one month and then will be submerged in growth formula Gamma 5.

Clone 0-42 was fatally injured during a display of aggression against Handler x5-02.  No disciplinary action is required, protocols were followed but have been found insufficient.

Surviving clones were moved submerged into growth formula Gamma 5.

Clones 0-41 and 0-43 succumbed to cardiac arrest after a period nearing half a month.  The rest period and change of formula appear to have increased to length of time that a clone can remain viable in growth.

-

 

**Due to predictions that a long rest period will be required for clone growth it has been decided that the next production run of clones will begin before the end of year 1.  Batch 1 will be seeded on the first day of Month 12.**

**This “numeric” run will consist of nine batches each containing a total number of eight clones.  It is believed that the increased batch size will allow for a lower percentage of clones lost to the potential of Genetic Error.  Genetic Error had been unremarked upon before 0.4, but it has been noted that several corpses displayed before unnoticed irregularities.**

-

 

Clone Group 0.5. Four Units. Status: Failure.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.5 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

Clones are to be rested for a period of four months and then will be submerged in growth formula Gamma 5.

Clones 0-51 and 0-54 have been placed into growth formula Gamma 5 alone.  Predictions have come to us that growth will likely remain fatal.  The effects of batch fatality upon remaining clones has also been brought up as a subject of interest.

Both clones perished after a period of nearly one and one half months.

Surviving clones have been placed under observation.

Clones 0-52 and 0-53 appear to have developed the same pattern of aggression and reckless disregard for safety that was observed in clone 0-42.  It is hypothesized that the natural instability of a growing being has led to a dependence upon a specific ‘brother’ unit of the batch for each clone.  This ‘brother’ is expected to be the ‘twin’.

After close examination of records from the decantation of clone batch 0.5 a method has been determined that may allow us the ability to determine which clones are twinned.  This should allow us to avoid deaths that could cause erratic behavior in viable clones in the future.  If it is determined that instability cannot be cured.

Clones 0-52 and 0-53 have been isolated for further observations and attempts to teach more compliant behaviors.  Their existence remains secret from later clones in the facility.

-

 

**In order to allow more time to test this phenomena first stage culling has been called off for Numeric Clones following Batch 3. Culling may be performed at later stages in order to ensure only the strongest clones are sent out to be of use in the field.**

-

 

Clone Group 0.6. Four Units. Status: Failure.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.5 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

It is believed that clones 0-61 & 0-64 and 0-62 & 0-63 are twinned.  In order to test this theory clone 0-61 is to be culled.

Clone 0-64 has become erratic as predicted.  Clones 0-62 & 0-63 appear distressed by their companion’s death and the survivors behavior, but remain docile.  Clone 0-64 has been placed in isolation with clones 0-52 and 0-53 for further observation. Their existence remains secret from later clones in the facility.

Remaining Clones are to be rested for a period of six months and then will be submerged in growth formula Gamma 5.

Clones 0-62 & 0-63 remained viable in growth for a period of three months.  Trials are considered a success in the proof of a rest theory.  Experts have determined that the likely perfect time would be one year after checking many factors of both living and necrotic clone tissue.

\--

 

Clones 0-52, 0-53, 0-64. Behavioral Rehabilitation.  Status: **Failure Abort.**

Year 2, Month 8. Education appears to improve the behavior of the erratic, or ‘broken’, clones.  They have become more docile towards their handlers.

Year 3, Month 1.  It appears that even at a young age they had the intelligence to lull their handlers into a false sense of security.  The clones had to be culled in order to prevent escape.  _Knowledge of this failure cannot be made public.  Clones_ must _be seen as a stable product.  New methods of education must be applied for better result with Numeric Clones._

_Broken Clones can never be trusted and should not be released to the field._

-

 

**It is proposed to allow further clone batches to remain in wait rather than continuing any attempts at growth immersion.  Growth Trials will resume upon month 11.  Serums Gamma 5, Kappa 7, and Omega 2 will be tested simultaneously.  Using slower rated growth formulas should determine if the chemical composition of the growth solution is increasing the rate of cardiac arrest.**

-

 

Clone Group 0.7. Four Units. Status: Failure.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.7 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

Clones were rested and educated for a period of one year before application of Growth Serum Gamma 5.

It appears that like Alpha 4, Gamma 5 is entirely unsuitable to clone growth.  The period for a viable clone does not extend past one month.

Clones were removed at a period before cardiac arrest would occur however other problems have arisen.  The internal organs aged inconsistently and were left weak and unable to sustain life without external support.

Clones were culled rather than waste resources.

-

 

Clone Group 0.8. Four Units. Status: Mixed.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.8 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

Clones were rested and educated for a period of one year before application of Growth Serum Kappa 7.

While initially more promising Serum Kappa 7 seems to have a clone viability timeline of only two months.  Internal growth was consistent with the external, however the strain on the heart was still two powerful a factor.  Two clones were lost and two more had to be placed into bacta for a month to ensure proper healing.

We find ourselves lucky in that our survivors were a pair.  It is uncertain if they will ever be as strong as it was desired for them to be.

Clones have recovered admirably and remain docile and able to learn.  While the most rigorous training is still to be avoided it is likely they will be able to achieve what was hoped for them.  Handlers are also testing their usefulness in caring for later clone units.

_._

_Some useless lot forgot to keep updating this (guess who just got rehired).  It’s been over three years now.  Clones 0-81 and 0-84 are functioning well.  They seem to call themselves “Boil” and “Kix”.  Not sure what that’s all about but well.  These things happen.  (Much like assistants whose notes are so informal the rest of the lot won’t let them out of the lab without a good scrubbing over.  Suck it we’re everywhere.)_

-

 

Clone Group 0.9. Four Units. Status: Success.

The Decantation of Clone Group 0.9 was Successful.  All clones were decanted simultaneously.

Clones were rested and educated for a period of one year before application of Growth Serum Omega 2.

Serum Omega two is the only apparent success. The age rate is abysmal.  Taking Six months to reach Five Years.  However growth internally and externally is consistent, strain on the heart is minimal, and strength of the resulting clone is optimal.

There are also promising signs that after a year of rest they could be returned to the solution for further aging without risking inconsistency.

Training will begin immediately.

.

_Oh geeze this file is dusty.  It’s been long enough (another year!) the researchers said they were finally rested enough to go in again. We’ve run them in the slow tanks again.  We took one set out after another six months because the alarmists were getting concerned. Left the other in longer.  Turns out the alarmists were right.   We lost a set.  But at least the other two are fine.  They’re being sent back to training immediately.  
(p.s. Guess who just got fired)_

_._

_Seeing as I’ve been brought on again I’ll bring this up to date as well.  No one else seems to care.  Clones 0-92 and 9-93 are functioning well.  They seem to get along well enough with their older brothers.  And again with the weird naming thing.  “Jesse” and “Waxer” Not sure it matters so long as they are functioning fine._

-

 

**Further testing of effective growth solutions has been determined irrelevant.  Time to produce viable units has been determined inefficient for project completion. Other avenues of research will need to be taken.**

**The third and final run of clones will still commence at the completion of the Numeric Batches.  It is believed that training and endurance testing on these units may still be useful metrics to have for the perfected clones.**

-

 

_Seriously who wrote this stuff before?  They won’t even tell me.  Bland as hell. The prototypes are all still fine and dandy ‘cause we only have 4 and we aren’t quite willing to waste them like the Numerics. It’s a lucky thing ‘Kix’ took to learning medical stuff because otherwise I’m sure more of those would be gone by now._

_Also something that everyone seems to forget to keep in mind.  Clones learn scary fast._ _I think their brains might just be a little more ‘elastic’ because of the speed growth and stuff, but no one listens to me because I’m just an assistant._

_(I’ve studied humans for the last year or so and let me tell you this, what I hear these clones could do at a human growth stage of 1 year standard is NOT I repeat NOT normal.)_

_Got a real feeling this is going to come and bite them in the ass._

~~~~~~~

 

(to be continued…)


End file.
